Neon Genesis Evangelion: Apocalipsis
by Aka-dix01
Summary: Es el año 2017, y el mundo se ha recuperado completamente, o al menos así parece, de los ataques de los Ángeles. Pero los pecados de la humanidad han colmado la paciencia de Dios, y ha decidido iniciar el Apocalipsis. ¿Serán suficientes los EVAs para salvar a la humanidad de la ira divina o de sus propios pecados?
1. Notas Previas

**NOTAS PREVIAS**

Neón Génesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX y Hideaki Anno. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Este es mi primer fanfic –o mejor dicho, la recreación de mi primer fanfic−, y lo quise hacer de mi anime favorito, Evangelion.

Para este fanfic he querido mostrar lo multifacético de la humanidad, lo "bueno" y lo "malo", por eso va a haber de todo en este fanfic, no solo será lucha entre EVAs y Ángeles, ni tampoco amoríos adolescentes que duraran para toda la vida, sino que en este fanfic va a haber de todo: EVAs, nuevos Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, nuevos personajes, amor, desamor, soberbia, humildad, odio, alegría, lujuria, muerte, problemas psicológicos y psicosociales, asesinatos, sexo, noviazgos y mucho más.

Aunque sea la mi primer fanfic espero que sea largo y que les agrade.

Este fanfic va a contener escenas de sexo, violencia, "lenguaje fuerte", consumo de drogas, etc. Están bajo su propia responsabilidad, están en su libertad absoluta de leer y expresarse.

Algunos podrán considerar a algunos personajes fuera de su carácter o personalidad en ciertos momentos, pero no hay que olvidar que esta historia comienza en Abril del año 2017, algo pudo haber pasado durante ese tiempo. Pero más adelante daremos pequeños vistazos de lo que paso en ese tiempo.

En esta nueva edición de Neon Génesis Evangelion: Apocalipsis, he decidido hacerlo un poco más literario y darle un poco más de _gore_ inspirado por un libro que he estado leyendo últimamente de un autor chileno (que además en seguidor de las obras de GAINAX), y además un poco más de psicología, filosofía y unos cuantos problemas psicosociales gracias a mis clases de Filosofía y Psicología en mi liceo que en lo personal me gusta bastante, y también agregarle un poco más de misticismo y ocultismo (esto último lo intentare).

A pesar de ser una reedición y que tenga muchas similitudes con la versión original en un principio, la historia va a ir cambiando su sentido. También, la versión original tenía muchos interludios, ahora no van a haber.

En este fanfic hay una gran cantidad de personajes creados por el autor, cualquier similitud de nombres con una persona viva o muerta es mera casualidad.

Otra cosa, como se habrán dado cuenta, borré los reviews que tenía, para empezar desde cero.


	2. Primera Parte

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_Desde abril a mayo del año 2017_


	3. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Un mundo feliz… Arde**

El pasillo está completamente oscuro, la única luz que se ve proviene de la sala de estar, es la luz de un televisor. Es un televisor antiguo, si es que se le puede llamar así, como de los años 90, previos al Segundo Impacto, o a lo más del año 2006. En la sala de estar hay un hombre maduro, muy maduro, de unos 50 años, y un niño de no más de 12 años. El niño es demasiado blanco, parece muerto, pero no, está viendo la televisión. El hombre adulto le habla al oído al niño. Él le toca la pierna, el niño corre y el hombre lo intenta agarra para que no escape. No lo logra.

A una mujer la están sodomizando arriba de un pequeño escenario circular. Un hombre de pie y una mujer sentada en una silla de madera están aplaudiendo y alabando al hombre que está arriba del escenario.

Una mujer de pelo rojo oscuro, largo y rizado, y unos rojos labios está llorando frente a mí. Debido a sus lágrimas, el maquillaje de sus ojos se corre, haciendo notar aún más el sufrimiento. Hermoso.

Un hombre vestido de negro se prende en llamas.

Perséfone es violada por Hades mientras las ninfas bailan a su alrededor tratando de no mirar el hecho. Helios, el dios del sol, que todo lo ve, disfruta del espectáculo haciendo que la lujuria se apodere de su mente y su corazón. Perséfone, a través de su violación se convierte en la reina del inframundo.

Hombres y mujeres a traviesan con ganchos su piel, algunas gotas de sangre escapan de su cuerpo para acabar su vida en el piso. Se cuelgan desnudos y boca abajo. Nadie los mira.

Un hombre está sentado en una mesa, parecen jugando póker, o algo así. El hombre tiene una seria de cables a su cabeza y dos mujeres calvas y desnudas a su espalda, las bellas mujeres que están frente a él se ríen mientras él habla.

El hombre maduro está llorando y sudando por el miedo. Justo y ¿hermoso? Parece que… Sí. El hombre se pone una pistola en la boca, su mano tiembla demasiado. Se saca la pistola de su boca y se tira en el piso a llorar, se sienta y apoya su espalda en una pared. El hombre maduro sentado en la esquina del cuarto, pone la pistola en su sien con su temblorosa mano. Ya no lo soporta más, sus demonios ya no lo dejan tranquilo. Aprieta el gatillo, sus sesos y sangre manchan la pared como una pintura abstracta. El niño ríe en frente de él. Lucifer, Belcebú y Asmodeus celebran la llegada de una nueva alma a su legión. ¿Dios creo a los hombres o los hombres crearon a Dios?

Una mujer vestida de azul y negro fuma de manera elegante un simple cigarro, el humo que escapa de su boca y los orificios de su nariz forman extrañas figuras abstractas. Un dragón.

Estoy crucificada y toda la humanidad nace violentamente entre mis piernas, como una multitud que busca comida. El parto sangriento de toda una especie. Estoy clavada a la Tierra, mi cruz cubre la mitad del mundo, mi mano izquierda está clava a Japón, la derecha a Alemania y mis pies en la Antártica.

La última especie que nace de entre mis piernas es la más dolorosa, vienen cargando sus propias cruces. Ellos me llaman Lilith, yo los llamo Lilim, los Lilim. No sé por qué, pero así los llamo. Ese será su nombre.

* * *

El sol ya está mostrando todo su esplendor en su rutinario viaje a través de Tokio-4.

Hace mucho calor. Dicen que antes de que ocurriera el Segundo Impacto, en Japón habían estaciones, al igual que en otras partes del mundo… Como en Alemania. A veces me preguntó porque no volví, me dieron la oportunidad de volver, le dije a Shinji que no me iba a ir de Japón por el EVA 02… Por mi madre, pero si yo me iba a Alemania el EVA 02 se iba a ir conmigo. No sé qué es, pero algo me ata a estas tierras.

Ahí va él, tranquilo, calmado, caminando hacia el instituto.

–Idiota, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a clases –le dije.

En realidad no vamos a llegar tarde, pero necesitaba decir algo.

–¿Por mi culpa? Asuka, eras tú la que nunca salía de mi baño –me respondió, recalcando el "mi".

–¡Camina más rápido! PEREZOSO –le grite, no quería tener que tocar ese tema en este momento, simplemente no tengo ganas.

Y sigue ahí, caminando, tranquilo, sin ningún problema en su patética vida. Me altera. Y no se apresura.

Ya me estaba hartando, le dije que se apurara y no lo hizo. Ya es suficiente, no lo tolero más, lo tome del brazo y lo llevé casi arrastrando hacia el instituto.

Después de una corta carrera llegamos al instituto. El instituto es enorme, son cuatro sectores y cada uno de ellos tiene siete pisos, excepto el sector de la administración que tiene cuatro pisos. En el instituto estudian unos cinco mil o más estudiantes. La gran parte de mis compañeros de clases de Tokio-3 migraron hacia acá cuando la ciudad fue destruida por la "Guerra Angelical". La Guerra Angelical, es un nombre bastante curioso, ese es el nombre que los medios de comunicación le pusieron al conflicto con los Ángeles.

Al costado del gran portón del instituto había una placa de bronce que decía:

_Instituto Secundario Estatal N°1 de Tokio-4._

_El Instituto Secundario Estatal N°1 de Tokio-4, fue creado por la Reforma Educacional de Japón. Fundado por el Presidente del Consejo Municipal de Tokio-4, el sr. Takahashi._

Shinji y yo entramos por el gran portón y saludamos al portero, es un hombre de unos 50 años, es buena persona y muy agradable, yo no pondría a alguien así a vigilar que nadie se fugué del instituto.

Nosotros seguimos caminando hasta llegar al Hall Central, así se le llamaba al primer piso del sector de administración. Seguimos caminando hacia el sector 2 y por las escaleras subimos hacia el cuarto piso, una vez allí entramos a nuestro salón de clases, el 4-F. Shinji se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su pupitre al lado de la gran ventana, la cual le daba una excelente vista de los otros tres sectores del instituto y el Patio Central. Shinji se sentó en su asiento y empezó a mirar hacia al horizonte, al igual como lo hacía la niña modelo. No me gusta que lo haga.

Cuando vivía en Alemania había oído de parte de los cristianos, o mejor dicho de los católicos, que cuando una persona "buena" muere, especialmente si era un niño o una niña, se convierte en un ángel de Dios… ¿Será verdad? ¿Será bueno ser un ángel? ¿Acaso no eran ángeles contra los que nosotros habíamos luchado? ¿Acaso no eran ángeles los que causaron tanto daño a la humanidad? ¿Acaso Arael no era un ángel? Rei… ¿Acaso ella no es un ángel ahora?

Malditos.

Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me senté en mi pupitre.

Hikari se acerca a mí, igual que todos los días.

–¡Hola!, Asuka –me dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Hola –respondí, con mi voz un poco opaca.

–¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

–Por supuesto, que creías.

Desde el salón de clases de podía escuchar la desesperada carrera de dos personas. Eran los idiotas de Touji y Kensuke que entraron rápidamente al salón de clases y se dirigieron a sus respectivos pupitres, seguramente por costumbre. Touji se sentó a la derecha de Shinji y Kensuke se sentó atrás de Touji.

–¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? –preguntó Shinji.

¡¿Pero qué mierda hago escuchando la conversación de esos idiotas?! Me volteó nuevamente hacia Hikari y ella no está ahí, se fue, ¿pero en qué momento? Ella está caminando hacia Touji, quien al verla se pone de pie.

–Llegas tarde –dice Hikari a Touji e inmediatamente después le da un largo beso en la boca. Nadie en el salón de inmuta ya que después de un año ya era algo absolutamente rutinario, personalmente, yo no sé qué es lo que le vera Hikari a alguien como Touji, ella me lo dijo una tarde cuando vivíamos en Tokio-3, pero… ¡es una estupidez!

–No fue mi culpa –se excusó Touji una vez que se separaron.

–No creo que eso le importe al profesor, tienes suerte de que aún no ha llegado –dijo Hikari.

Desde el salón nuevamente se escucha una carrera desesperada por llegar a salón de clases, solo que esta vez era una sola persona y era una chica. La chica se detiene en la entrada y al ver que el profesor aún no ha llegado se da un respiro. La joven al ver a Shinji sonríe y se dirige rápidamente hacia él.

–¡Shinji-kun! –saluda la chica mientras abraza a Shinji.

–Hola, Mana –saludo Shinji.

Mana es una perra.

Nuevamente desde el salón de clases de escucha a alguien que viene, pero esta vez no está corriendo sino que es una caminata relajada, como la de Shinji. Finalmente el profesor entra al salón.

–¡De pie, saludo, sentados! –ordenó Hikari.

–Bien alumnos, lamento llegar tarde, pero hubo una colisión de autos en la entrada del instituto, ya que, según dicen, una estudiante cruzó corriendo la calle sin percatarse que venía un vehículo de una profesora –dijo el profesor de historia, tiene unos 40 años, aún no me puedo acordar de su nombre, pero por lo menos su clase es bastante entretenida, no como lo eran en Tokio-3.

Mana agachó la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Tal vez fue ella la que provocó el accidente?! Sí, eso debe ser.

–Bueno, ya que estamos atrasados, iniciaremos la clase de Historia Universal inmediatamente y revisare la asistencia al final –dijo el profesor–… bueno… eh… ¿qué vimos la última clase?

–Terminamos de estudiar el Antiguo Egipto –respondió rápidamente Hikari.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Horaki –agradeció el profesor mientras escribía la fecha en la pizarra blanca: lunes 10 de abril del 2017–. Muy bien, entonces hoy empezaremos a estudiar los pueblos hebreos y fenicios.

Desde mi pupitre saco mi laptop y empiezo a tomar nota de todo lo que habla el profesor acerca de los hebreos y los fenicios.

Sonó el timbre que marca el final del primer bloque de clases, fue un alivio, esta clase fue bastante aburrida, algo extraño con este profesor. Shinji salió rápidamente del salón de clases con Mana Kirishima. Pervertido.

Hikari nuevamente viene hacia mí. Le respondo a todo lo que me dice, pero apenas le pongo atención a la mitad de lo que me dice. Normalmente me gusta que Hikari me hable, de hecho ella es la única amiga que tengo, o por lo menos, ella es mi verdadera amiga, las demás son sólo "huecas" que te hablan porque buscan algo.

Las clases de Inglés, Educación Física y Matemáticas fueron bastante aburridas. El idiota de Shinji no me preparó el almuerzo.

Después de clases iba con Shinji, igual que todos los días, siempre nos vamos juntos hacia nuestros departamentos, al fin y al cabo, él vive en frente mío.

–¡Shinji! –gritó Mana que se acercaba a nosotros.

–¿Qué pasa, Mana? –preguntó Shinji.

–Bueno… Eh… Yo me preguntaba si… ¿Si me acompañarías a mi departamentos? –preguntó sonrojada Mana– Es que no creo poder cargar todos esos libros yo sola, y es un largo trayecto.

¡Perra!. Mana es una puta perra. Es obvio que ella ya siente algo por Shinji, y eso que apenas lo conoce hace unas dos semanas. ¿Quién se cree que es? Si no es más que una perra. Solo debe querer tener a Shinji en su departamento para seducirlo.

–¡¿Qué?! Seguro quieres que Shinji vaya a tu departamento para seducirlo, ¡perra! –le grité.

Todo el mundo alrededor nos miró, pero nadie intervino. Shinji estaba completamente sonrojado.

–¡No!, yo no haría eso –me dijo Mana.

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡No!

–¡Perra!

–¡Asuka!, ya basta, no trates así a Mana –me dijo finalmente Shinji.

El muy maldito la defiende.

–¡_Baka_! –grité y me fui rápidamente rumbo a mi departamento.

Ya no quería estar ahí.

Salgó del instituto. Como el instituto está a las afueras de Tokio-4 camino por la Avenida Shiroi Yama hacia la ciudad, camino por la Avenida hasta la calle Nikkō. Desde ahí camino por la calle Nikkō rodeando el Parque Chūshin. No me gusta pasar por aquí, a esta hora salen todos los chicos del Instituto Secundario Estatal N°2 de Tokio-4 con sus uniformes grises, no me gusta pasar por aquí porque todos los chicos que salen desde el Instituto-2 salen junto a sus parejas a jugar, acostarse y "disfrutar el amor" en el Parque Chūshin, me hace sentirme sola. Porque estoy sola, Kaji ya no está… Y si estuviese estaría detrás de Misato.

–Misato –susurré para mí misma.

Soledad. Estoy completamente sola, ya no tengo a nadie, ni en Japón ni en Alemania. Estoy sola.

Si no fuera por Hikari y por Shinji no tendría a nadie con quien hablar, y ni siquiera puedo ser sincera con ellos. ¡A la mierda!.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la calle Kawa Aka, está casi a los límites de Tokio-4. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo debido a que está alejado de todo el ajetreo del centro de la ciudad.

Finalmente llegó al complejo departamental, subo hasta el séptimo piso, y entró a mi departamento, el 719 (el de Shinji es el 720), cierro la puerta con rabia, seguramente todos los vecinos me debieron haber escuchado.

‹‹¡Que se vayan al Diablo!›› pensé.

Me fui a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa. Me paro frente al gran espejo de mi habitación, en el puedo ver todo mi cuerpo.

Me saco el jumper y me saco la camisa, esta vez de manga corta debido al calor. Me quedo solo en ropa interior frente al espejo, quiero sentir el placer de este día y me quite el sostén. Que bien se siente, es liberador.

Me miro frente al espejo, casi desnuda. Libre. No puedo evitar no sentirme contenta conmigo misma al ver mi cuerpo así. ‹‹Soy hermosa›› pienso cuando estoy frente al espejo. Con mis manos exploro mi cuerpo que ya conocen de memoria, es solo que me gusta hacerlo, me gusta el tacto de las manos sobre mi cuerpo, aunque sean solo las mías. Pero, ¿cuál más merecen tocarlo? Todos los chicos son unos pervertidos, solo me desean por mi cuerpo, nada más. Pero, ¿quién puede culparlos? Son hombres, les han moldeado la mente para que sean así. Bastan con ver la televisión, la mayoría de los comerciales ocupan a mujeres bonitas y sensuales solo para llamar la atención de los hombres, y mejor ni hablar de las lencerías. En la industria del porno, la mayoría de los videos satisfacen las fantasías eróticas de las mujeres, a mí en lo personal, no me gustaría estar atada de manos y pies mientras tengo metido el pene de un hombre en la boca y que llegue hasta mi garganta, otro hombre este penetrando mi vagina y otro en mi trasero, y que al final todos ellos me eyaculen en la cara, o peor aún, terminen dentro de mí.

Se me vino a la mente una frase que leí en internet: "Se les enseña a las mujeres a no ser violadas, pero no a los hombres a no violar". Cuánta razón hay en esa frase, para muchos hombres somos solo un objeto, un objeto sexual, que está ahí para satisfacerlos, y también para lucir frente a sus amigos. No son más que unos idiotas.

En fin, no hay nada que hacer en ese sentido, más que repudiar a esos hombres, porque parecer ser que hasta el sistema es machista, y ¿cómo no va a serlo? Si es controlado por los mismos hombres.

Me pongo mi sostén blanco que combina con mis bragas del mismo color, una polera suelta de color amarillo que me deja descubierto un hombro y unos _shorts _de mezclilla.

Enciendo mi consola de videojuegos y la televisión, en el instituto no nos han mandado tareas, ni análisis, ni trabajos, así que tengo toda la tarde libre. Rápidamente me pongo a jugar el nuevo juego que me compre, es sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no debí comprarlo, porque debo matar alemanes. A los pocos minutos el juego me aburre, ¿por qué en todos los videojuegos sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial se deben matar alemanes e invadir Alemania? Siempre se olvidan de los italianos o de los japoneses. Ojala hubiese un videojuego sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial donde pudiese jugar con los alemanes, aunque por otra parte no me gustaría ser una nazi…¡Maldito Hitler!.

Voy a la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja, luego vuelvo a mi habitación y me _desparramo _sobre mi cama.

No quiero hacer nada, sólo dormirme, para que así el tiempo transcurra y yo no lo note.

* * *

Es de noche, la luna se ve bastante grande y hermosa, pero hay unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, y a veces cubren a la luna. Estoy sobre un camino antiguo de piedras que lleva a lo que parece ser un antiguo castillo gótico, uno más de los muchos que hay aquí en Alemania. Camino hacia el catillo, ya que es lo único que se ve en kilómetros, los árboles que están a los costados del viejo camino de piedras están secos y muertos. No puedo evitar sentirme curiosa frente a este castillo, nunca había visto uno así en Alemania, ya que normalmente los castillos alemanes están cerca de las antiguas ciudades medievales, pero este no, no hay ningún rastro de civilización humana en kilómetros, ni nada que defender (que era la misión de los castillos), no hay yacimientos mineros, cruce de caminos comerciales, o ríos. Lo único que hay es un pequeño riachuelo que pasa por la parte trasera del castillo, sólo serviría para mantener la vida de unas pocas personas. Eso sí, algo que me llamó la atención son las piedras que están situadas alrededor del pequeño castillo, en específico las que están al costado derecho de él (desde mi punto de vista). Ahí hay tres piedras que forman una especie de mesa bastante rudimentaria, pero lo que más me llama la atención es el macho cabrío que está lamiendo la "piedra-mesa". Es raro que este ese animal aquí, no hay ningún otro por aquí, o por lo menos yo no he visto.

Entro en el pequeño castillo, y por alguna razón, instinto tal vez llegó a la habitación más alta del pequeño castillo. En la habitación hay una humilde y pequeña cama, que parece que no la hubiesen limpiado desde hace mucho tiempo, está negra, me da asco. Al lado de la cama hay una silla de madera, en una de las paredes hay un grueso crucifijo. La habitación pareciera que no la hubieran aseado desde hace mucho tiempo, todo está muy sucio. Pareciese que aquí no ha vivido alguien desde hace varias décadas… Tal vez siglos.

Escucho los pasos de alguien que está subiendo hacia la habitación, no es que tenga miedo, pero me quedo en una esquina de la habitación. Y entran dos mujeres, primero asoman la cabeza viendo que no haya nadie y luego entran. Parece que no me ven. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Esto no me gusta.

Una chica entra por delante y la otra la sigue, son dos mujeres jóvenes, de no más de veinticinco años y delgadas, son bastante parecidas entre ellas, tal vez son hermanas gemelas. El contorno de sus ojos me perturba, es muy oscura, y parece que las lágrimas les han corrido el maquillaje, haciendo un camino negro del llanto a través de sus bellos rostros. Ambas mujeres están vestidas con ropas bastantes ligeras, sólo un ligero vestido que les llega hasta las rodillas que parecer ser blanco pero que tiene manchas negras. Nunca se separan, ambas mujeres van siempre juntas, una detrás de la otra. Me llama la atención que la mujer de atrás toca a la otra, le toca su vientre, sus caderas y sus piernas con mucha delicadeza mientras miran hacia todos lados.

En el mismo lugar, pero más iluminado y más limpio, está una mujer recostada sobre la cama, ahora limpia, con un traje que apenas cubre su intimidad, cerca de la puerta hay otra mujer vestida de monja y que tiene un pequeño látigo en su mano. ¡Son las misma mujeres! Sólo que ahora se no se ven tan maltratadas como hace unos instantes, ya no están los contornos negros alrededor de sus ojos ni el negro camino de su llanto.

Las mujeres se separan y empiezan a explorar el desgastado lugar. Una mira al piso, se agacha y toma una pequeña muñeca de rizos dorados y vestida de blanco… ¿cómo no la había notado antes? La mujer que está en el piso le toma la mano a la otra para llamar su atención y la atrae hacia ella para que vea a la muñeca, la otra mujer también se agacha. Las mujeres se miran entre ellas durante unos instantes.

Las dos mujeres vestidas de monjas y sin los negros caminos de su llanto, se asoman por uno de las paredes del castillo, en el nivel inferior. Primero se asoma una y luego la otra.

Las dos mujeres vestidas de monjas se están besando.

Una de las mujeres, la última en agacharse, toma en brazos a la muñeca y se pone de pie, se mantiene así durante unos segundos. Luego la bota al piso y corre hacia una de las esquinas de la poca iluminada habitación y desde ahí saca lo que parece ser una caja.

Las dos monjas se comienzan a besar y detrás se logra ver una cruz de madera con muchas velas encendidas a su alrededor.

La mujer abre la caja y resulta ser que es una caja musical. Dentro hay una bailarina que da vueltas mientras se escucha un fragmento del _Lago de los cisnes _del compositor ruso, Tchaikovsky. En la caja musical hay un pequeño espejo ovalado donde se refleja la bailarina mientras da vueltas, pero en el espejo se refleja algo más, el reflejo de un hombre maduro, de unos cincuenta años.

Una corona de espinas.

Una mujer se pone de pie y empiezan a imitar a la bailarina de la caja musical dando vueltas, pero ya sin la música de Tchaikovsky. Luego le extiende la mano a su compañera para que también de ponga de pie.

Las dos monjas vuelven a besarse.

Se ve la negra estatua de Jesús crucificado.

Las mujeres siguen dando vueltas.

Se ve el rostro de placer de las monjas. Sin dudas es un orgasmo.

Un rosario cae al piso.

Las mujeres se detienen y dejan caer sus brazos, están inmóviles, no sé lo que les pasa.

Jesús crucificado, pero ahora ya no parece ser una estatua, y emana luz de él.

Las dos mujeres se toman de las manos y empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de la caja musical. Una de las mujeres se cae por el impulsa de la fuerza centrífuga, su compañera se acerca a ella, pero esta encuentra un pequeño libro y empieza a ojearlo. La mujer que se cayó, se pone de pie y se acerca a un espejo que estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, con su mano lo limpia. En el librito hay una foto de una familia: un padre, una madre y dos hermanas gemelas. En el espejo se ve la imagen del hombre maduro de cincuenta años, tiene un mazo y pareciera que golpeara una cerradura. La foto del librito se empieza a romper por sí sola, primero el rostro de las hermanas, luego su pecho, luego sus piernas y finalmente sus vientres. El espejo se empieza a trizar. La mujer que esta frente al espejo corre hacia donde la otra mujer y la abraza en el piso.

Yo salgo corriendo de ese castillo, no quiero estar ahí ni nunca más volver. Debo admitirlo, tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar. De lo que les vaya a pasar a ellas dos, esas dos mujeres, monjas, lesbianas, hermanas.

* * *

‹‹¿Qué mierda me está pasando?›› pensé a los pocos minutos de haber despertado.

Fui al baño a lavarme el rostro y luego fui a la cocina para ir a beber un poco de jugo de naranja. Miro por la ventana del comedor y me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, ya está oscuro. Tengo hambre, ya es hora de cenar. Salgo de mi departamento y voy al departamento 720, el departamento de _Baka Shinji_. Toco a su puerta, a los pocos segundos él abre. Tiene la cara un poco somnolienta, seguramente estuvo durmiendo al igual que yo, y tiene marcas en el rostro que lo delatan: estuvo llorando antes de dormir.

–Tendrás que esperar un poco, Asuka. Aún no he hecho nada– dijo Shinji.

–Más te vale que te apresures, _baka_ –le dije, no pude evitar no enojarme por lo de Mana.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, yo me fui a la sala de estar y encendí la televisión. Buscaba por los canales buscando alguna película buena o alguna serie entretenida que ver: _Los Simpsons_,_ The Big Bang Theory_,_ Adventure Time _o cualquier otra cosa, ahora sólo quiero reir.

Mientras buscaba por los canales me fue imposible no pensar en el porqué de las lágrimas de Shinji.

‹‹¿Acaso fue por culpa de Mana?›› me pregunté en un momento. Si la culpa era de ella esa perra se las iba a ver conmigo… Pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa _Baka Shinji_? ¡No!. Esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede pasar.

Finalmente me cansé de estarme cuestionándome estupideces y deje de hacer _zapping _por los canales de televisión, a veces la televisión japonesa puede ser muy aburrida. La deje en el noticiario.

_"Aumenta la tensión en la península de corea, después de que Corea del Norte amenazara con declararle la guerra a Corea del Sur y a Estados Unidos si es que este último no retira sus fuerzas militares de la zona. Estados Unidos se negó rotundamente ya que según declaró el presidente de dicho país: "La presencia militar de los Estados Unidos en la zona es para resguardar la paz"._

_En otras noticias las economías de China, Japón, Rusia, Alemania, España, Francia, Inglaterra, Argentina y Brasil cerraron al alza, alejando los miedos de una  
posible crisis económica (…)"._

–No hay ninguna película en la televisión –dije, solo para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

Al poco tiempo después, Shinji salió de la cocina.

–Listo, Asuka. Ya está lista la cena– me dijo mientras le daba su comida a Pen-Pen.

Ambos cenamos sin decir una sola palabra. Era mejor así. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la televisión y el noticiario.

Finalmente terminé de cenar y me fui del departamento de Shinji sin decir una sola palabra.

No tenía nada que hacer, y no tenía sueño. Pero tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que salí a la calle Kawa Aka y camine calle abajo, hasta llegar a la plaza Tani Ōkī.

Me fui a sentar en una de las bancas para perder el tiempo. Estuve ahí durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que empezaron a llegar parejas jóvenes y familias, a jugar y a pasar un buen momento entre ellos. Todos me miraban, porque yo estaba sola. No me gusta que me estén mirando así. Preferí irme a mi departamento.

Cuando llegué rápidamente me fui a mi habitación. Como hacía calor me quite toda la ropa y me quedé solo con mis bragas. Me acosté.

* * *

_Aka_†_Dix_

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, aquí está la nueva versión de Neón Génesis Evangelion: Apocalipsis. En cada uno de los capítulos estará redactado desde el punto de vista de un personaje distinto. El fin de estos primeros capítulos es mostrar la vida de los protagonistas... Antes de que se inicie el Juicio Final.

Cualquier comentario, duda, consulta, opinión mándenme un review y yo lo responderé prontamente. Como es la segunda versión de mi primer fanfic, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre él y como está yendo.


	4. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

**En contacto directo con la reina de rojo y blanco que vive en la luna negra**

* * *

"_En efecto, las novelas mienten —no pueden hacer otra cosa— pero ésa es sólo una parte de la historia. La otra es que, mintiendo, expresan una curiosa verdad, que sólo puede expresarse encubierta, disfrazada de lo que no es_"

_(La Verdad de las Mentiras. Mario Vargas Llosa)_

* * *

La luna se ha elevado y se mantiene como un cruel retrato. En la tierra roja ya no corre ninguna brisa que acaricie a los árboles mientras la tragedia termina de consumir un frágil corazón de cristal. La pesadilla de medianoche de mi padre ha estropeado los sueños que nunca tuve. Pero no, ella a través de sus ojos inertes me dice que no llore. Por favor, no.

Ella es una criatura de la divinidad. Uno de los errores de la creación divina. Reina de la Luna Negra. Ella brilló en mi vida como como una perla roja con destellos de azul y celeste hasta que los ángeles hijos de los hombres cortaron sus ataduras a este mundo.

El crepúsculo la vio allí, bajo la mirada de la Luna mientras sangra. Incorruptible como siempre lo fue. Lloré, pero mis lágrimas no me arrastraron a rezar.

Ella me había jurado votos en sangre. ‹‹Nunca nos separaremos, no sea que el celoso cielo robe nuestros corazones››.

Entonces grite: "Regresa a mí. Estuve… Estoy enamorado de ti".

Entonces con mis muslos cubrí sus delicadas curvas blancas cubiertas de rojo. Nadie lloró por ella. Ya no había nadie que llorara por ella, ¿acaso en algún momento de la historia hubo alguien que lloraría por ella? Solo por el hermoso color de su cabello, alguien debió creer que era una bruja.

Cientos de hombres y mujeres habían deseado probarla.

Pero finalmente ella huye de mí. Perdóname, ¿Asuka? ¿Rei? ¿Lilith? ¿Eva? ¿Quién eres tú?

¿Quién soy yo? Solo un hombre sólo, solo… Adam.

* * *

El sol no me deja dormir más, realmente no es que tenga sueño, es solo que no quiero levantarme, al fin y al cabo es sábado.

Me tenía muy intrigado el sueño, fue bastante extraño, algo raro me está pasando.

Me he decidido a no levantarme… Sí, lo haré. El día de hoy no me levantaré…

¡Mierda!, Asuka va a venir a reclamar su desayuno.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y fui al baño. Me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara. Luego voy a la cocina y desde el refrigerador gris (el blanco es el de Pen-Pen) sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja, me sirvo el jugo de naranja en un vaso. HORRIBLE… No sé por qué lo hago, si sé que después de lavarme los dientes, beber jugo de naranja te va a dar un pésimo resultado en cuanto a sabores.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi departamento mientras yo estaba guardando la jarra de jugo de naranja nuevamente en el refrigerador. Seguramente debe ser Asuka, ella es la única que golpea la puerta siendo que hay un timbre en la puerta. Y por la fuerza con que golpean la puerta, debe ser Asuka con hambre. A veces no puedo evitar pensar que Asuka es peor que un "hombre de las cavernas", se supone que una mujer debe ser delicada, refinada, cariñosa… Asuka es la antítesis de todo eso: es violenta, agresiva, pasadora a llevar. He pensado más de una vez en decirle lo que pienso de ella y de cómo me trata, pero si lo hago seguramente se burlará de mí.

Voy tranquilamente a abrir la puerta. A penas la abro, solo veo un manchón rojo entrar a mi casa. Sí, es Asuka.

–¿Y mi desayuno? –preguntó Asuka– Tengo hambre.

–Ahora voy a hacer el desayuno, Asuka –le dije.

–¡¿Aún no lo haces?! _Baka Shinji_.

–No. Lo siento.

Asuka cambió su mirada en ese instante, ya no era una mirada de impaciencia, sino que era una mirada de "te voy a matar", a veces pienso que esa mirada quiere decir "si no me alimentaras te mataría". No pude evitar no reírme cuando pensé eso… Mala idea, ella me golpeó en la cabeza.

* * *

Finalmente terminé el desayuno.

–Asuka, ven pasa a la cocina –dije–. Ya está listo el desayuno.

–Ya era hora, _Baka Shinji_.

Asuka se sentó en la pequeña mesa de mi cocina frente a mí. Yo tome una tostada y tome la mantequilla. Asuka me miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso quiere la mantequilla o yo estaré haciendo algo más?

Me termino de preparar mi tostada, pero Asuka me sigue mirando.

–Shinji –me dijo con una voz tan ¿tierna o comprensiva?, realmente no sabría cómo definirlo viniendo de ella, que me erizaba la piel–, ¿por qué estuviste llorando el lunes?

–Yo no he llorado, Asuka.

–El lunes tenías los ojos rojos y el rostro demacrado, era obvio que habías llorado.

Asuka se llevó la tostada a la boca.

–No, Asuka.

Asuka parecía que quisiera decir algo pero aún no terminaba de tragar el trozo de la tostada que tenía en la boca.

–No te intentes hacer el muy hombre conmigo, Shinji. Te conozco.

–Asuka, de verdad, yo no he llorado.

Asuka terminó con su desayuno, ¿en qué momento que no me di ni cuenta?

–Entonces, ¿por qué estabas así?

–Bueno, pues, regresé muy cansado del departamento de Mana. A todo esto, ¿sabías que ella antes vivía en Roma, antes de venir para acá?

–NO METAS A MANA EN ESTO.

–Lo siento.

Asuka se levantó enojada de la mesa, y se fue a la sala de estar. Yo lave los platos y ordené la cocina. Luego, me fui a la sala de estar, ahí estaba Asuka viendo televisión. Ella me miró e inmediatamente puso una mirada de furia hacia mí, yo me fui a mi cuarto para evitar cualquier problema. Me senté en mi escritorio, tomé mi laptop y me metí a mi _Ellobook_. En la red social, todo estaba como siempre, no habían solicitudes de amistad, no habían mensajes y solo una notificación, y era de Mana, que me nombró en un comentario en el que me agradecía por haberla ayudado con los libros, y el comentario era del día lunes. Ya llevaba día sin revisar mi _Ellobook_. Estaba revisando que noticias habían en mi _Ellobook_, cuando de repente recibí un mensaje en el chat de parte de Mana.

Mana: "_¡Hola!_"

Shinji: "_Hola, Mana_"

Mana: "_¿Cómo estás?_"

Shinji: "_Bien, ¿y tú?_"

Mana: "_Bien. Oye, Shinji-kun, ¿vas a ir hoy en la tarde a la fiesta de Touji?_"

Shinji: "_No lo sé… No tengo ganas de ir_"

Mana: "_¡Oh, vamos! Shinji. Touji estuvo planeando esta fiesta toda la semana, se va a enojar si tú no vas_"

Shinji: "_Es que no tengo ganas de salir el día de hoy. Además, Touji va a hacer más fiestas, total, una a la que no vaya no es taaan malo, ¿o sí?_"

Mana: "_Shinji, tú sabes lo mucho que le costó a Touji poder hacer esta fiesta, Touji tuvo la suerte de que su papá saliera de la ciudad por su trabajo y su hermana Sakura pasará la noche en la casa de una amiga. Shinji, va a pasar mucho tiempo para que Touji haga una fiesta como la que va a hacer hoy_"

Shinji: "_Mmh… Sí, pero alguien más va a hacer alguna fiesta_"

Mana: "_¡Vamos, Shinji!, aunque sea hazlo por mí 3, no quiero estar sola allá_"

Shinji: "_No lo sé_"

Mana: "_Vamos, no seas así, ANDA A LA FIESTA_"

Shinji: "_Esta bien, voy a ir_"

Mana: "_ 3_"

Shinji: "_:)_"

Mana: "_Ya, adiós Shinji-kun 3, me voy a ir al centro de compras_"

Shinji: "_Adiós, Mana. Cuídate_"

Mana: "_3_"

Mana se desconectó. Entonces igual tendría que ir a la fiesta de Touji. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada ese día.

Apagué la laptop y me levanté del asiento de mi escritorio. Estaba empezando a correr viento y la cortina de mi habitación se movía con tal fuerza que derribaba los pequeños objetos que estaban arriba de mi velador, como unos lápices y las llaves del departamento. Así que cerré la ventana.

Fui a la sala de estar y Asuka ya no estaba ahí, seguramente se debió haber ido a su departamento. De repente, algo se me vino a la mente: era ya casi medio día… ¡Y yo aún estaba con la misma ropa con la que había dormido!.

Me fui al baño a darme una ducha y me vestí. Luego, como ya era tarde, decidí ir a comprar algo al _minimarket_ que está aquí cerca.

Salí del complejo departamental y doble hacia la izquierda en la calle Kawa Aka. Al cruzar la siguiente cuadra hay una librería nueva, al lado del _minimarket_, y me fue inevitable no darle aunque sea una mirada a los libros que tenían. En la vitrina estaba un libro que se llamaba _La dialéctica constructivista ante el reformismo burgués: ¿una interferencia postdistópica?_ Y otro que se llamaba _La retractación neosurrealista, la disgregación postgeneracional y Karl Marx. _Quede un poco impresionado por el nombre de los libros, no sabía si eran de broma esos nombres o cada vez los filósofos están más locos y se contradicen ellos mismos en sus propios libros, sinceramente me dieron escalofríos esos libros. En el resto de la vitrina habían otros libros como: _La metamorfosis _de Franz Kafka, _País de nieve _de Kawabata, _Un mundo feliz _de Huxley, _Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo _de Murakami, _El Capital (Tomo I) _de Karl Marx y _Ygdrasil _de Baradit.

‹‹A Mana le gustaría esta librería›› pensé al ver los nombres de los autores, muchos de ellos son los que Mana me dijo que le gustaban cuando fuimos juntos a la biblioteca del instituto.

Cuando ya me estaba yendo de la librería, hubo un último libro que me llamó la atención. Ya que como el fondo de la vitrina era de color rojo y la portada del libro también era de color rojo me costó poder notarlo, pero al ponerle atención vi la imagen de uno de mis filósofos favoritos, Jean-Paul Sartre. Él aparecía en la imagen con un habano (o tal vez un cigarro, ya que en la foto no se distinguía que era) en la boca mientras el Che Guevara, el tipo que su rostro aparece en todas partes, le extendía su encendedor. El libro se llamaba _Fantasía Roja_.

Entré a la librería y encontré otro libro de Sartre, se llamaba _La Trascendencia del Ego_. Quise poder comprarlo, y no era un libro tan largo que digamos, pero no pude comprarlo porque apenas llevaba dinero para poder comprar cosas para el almuerzo. Así que preferí irme de la librería, volvería en otro momento.

Fui al _minimarket _y compré arroz blanco y los ingredientes para hacer una sopa de miso, suficiente para mí y para Asuka.

Ya eran las 8 p.m., Asuka se fue de mi departamento hace unos cuantos minutos para irse a preparar para la fiesta en el departamento de Touji.

Los chicos del instituto, sin darse cuenta, trabajaron para difundir lo mejor posible la noticia sobre la fiesta en la casa de Touji. Además en _Ellobook_, Kensuke creó un evento e invito a todas las mujeres del instituto, hasta a la profesora Kasahara.

‹‹Porque es la profesora más sexy del instituto›› me dijo Kensuke mientras hablábamos por teléfono hoy a la tarde. Bueno, Kensuke tiene razón, la profesora Kasahara era muy joven y bonita, aunque arrastraba ligeramente su pierna izquierda, según ella porque a los 16 años tuvo un accidente en la moto de su antiguo novio. Pero eso no opacaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Le di comida a Pen-Pen y a las 9 p.m. salí de mi departamento hacia el departamento de Touji, después de caminar por unos diez minutos llegué finalmente al complejo departamental donde vive Touji. Subí al cuarto piso y desde ahí ya se escuchaba todo el bullicio que venía desde el departamento de Touji debido a los gritos eufóricos de mis compañeros del instituto y de la música a todo volumen. Finalmente toque el timbre del departamento Suzuhara, el departamento 402. Mientras esperaba, sentí que de un momento a otro subió la temperatura del ambiente, y desde el fondo del pasillo, un gato negro caminó hacia mí y se quedó quito observándome. Justo en ese momento, Kensuke abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, el gato entró al departamento y yo lo seguí. La luz era escasa y la música estaba muy fuerte, el gato se me perdió y noté que Kensuke tenía una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba completamente borracho.

–Apestas a alcohol –le dije.

–¿Ah? ¡Ah!, sí, sí… Es que bebí unas cuantas cervezas –me dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa estúpida, o mejor dicho, de borracho en el rostro.

Mana se acercó a mí. Ella estaba vestida con una polera verde ajustada a su cuerpo que hacía resaltar las bellas curvas de Mana, y una falda negra que hacía ver más larga sus piernas.

–¡Hola!, _Shinji-kun_.

–¡Hola!.

–Ven, vamos a bailar –me dijo Mana mientras me intentaba arrastrar hacia donde estaban las demás parejas de baile.

–No, no, no… Realmente yo no sé bailar.

–No te preocupes, sólo déjate llevar por la música.

–No, no creo que pueda.

–Mira, bebé esto, va a hacer que te relajes –me dijo Mana mientras me pasada un vaso con una bebida transparente dentro, como agua.

–¿Agua? –le pregunté a Mana un poco decepcionado, realmente dudaba que un poco de agua común y corriente me ayudaría.

–No, ¿cómo va a ser agua? –me dijo Mana, riéndose– Es vodka.

–¿Vodka?

–Sí.

–No, gracias. Yo no bebo alcohol.

–Vamos, sólo un poco.

–No lo sé, Mana. No creo que sea una buena idea.

–Solo pruébalo, no es tan malo como crees.

Finalmente me rendí, tomé el vaso que me estaba dando Mana y me bebí todo el vaso de vodka. Al principio sentí como si el vodka me quemara la boca, y hasta pensé en escupirlo, pero como estaba frente a Mana, decidí tragármelo… Ese sería solo el primero de muchos vasos de whiskey, vodka, cerveza, vino, ron, sake y bebidas energéticas.

Pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo bailando con Mana, ni yo me creía que estaba bailando, nunca fui muy bueno en eso. Después de aquél baile sincronizado con Asuka hace más de un año, nunca había bailado. Además, yo creo que un baile sincronizado con un EVA no es lo mismo que bailar en una fiesta.

Después de bailar con Mana, me fui a sentar en una esquina mientras Mana iba al baño, así yo aprovechaba de descansar. Como todas las sillas estaban ocupadas en el departamento, me senté al lado de un joven que fumaba un extraño cigarro. El sujeto fumador parecía ser occidental, su cabello era ondulado y rubio, su piel era blanca como la leche, y sus ojos eran rojos, unos ojos rojos como los de Kaworu.

–¿Es marihuana? –le pregunté con un acento un tanto gangoso debido a todo el alcohol que yo había bebido.

Marihuana es lo primero que se me vino a la mente sobre lo que este muchacho estaba fumando.

–No, no es marihuana –dijo el muchacho rubio, por la forma en que hablaba se notaba que no había bebido nada de alcohol y que además hablaba muy bien el idioma japonés–. La llaman "Planta de los Ángeles", y eso mucho mejor que la marihuana. Crece sólo en ciertas partes de Sudamérica –dijo él tranquilamente mientras me ofrecía el cigarrillo–. ¿Quieres probar?

Él realmente me hipnotizaba, no se me ocurre una mejor palabra para explicar la situación que viví ahí. Su voz era grave y profunda, sus ojos eran penetrantes, como si pudieran ver mi alma.

–Es que… Yo… Yo nunca he fumado –le dije tímidamente.

–Bueno… Mira –me dijo mientras sacaba una extraña hoja desde un morral que tenía al costado–. Ten, mastícala.

Yo acepte la extraña hoja, era de un verde muy profundo y de una forma similar a las picas de las cartas. La mastiqué, en mi boca era dulce, pero al tragarla dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca. Él estuvo siempre observándome mientras masticaba la hoja.

–¿Eres amigo de Touji Suzuhara? –me preguntó.

–Sí, por eso vine a la fiesta –le respondí–. Yo, normalmente, no suelo participar de estas cosas.

–Pero, ¿qué son las fiestas? Son solo un intento desesperado de las personas por huir de la triste realidad de sus vidas. Desde que ustedes comieron del Árbol del Conocimiento condenaron sus vidas a la tristeza de la sabiduría y el conocimiento, de estar separados, y lejos del Edén, el lugar que fue hecho para ustedes. Mientras más sabio es un hombre, más triste es su vida porque se da cuenta de la verdad, se da cuenta de que está sólo…

Me quede un poco asombrado ante lo que él dijo, no tanto por sus palabras, porque es lo que puede decir cualquier adolescente deprimido, sino por su forma de decirlo, su voz me dominaba. Era agradable estar a su lado, el ambiente se sentía cálido a su lado, aunque "ligero". No sé cómo describirlo, es como lo que sentía al estar junto a Kaworu o… Rei.

Rei.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté.

Mana salió del baño y se acercó hacia mí.

–Ven, _Shinji-kun_ –me dijo Mana.

Debido a que Mana me habló, yo no pude oír el nombre del muchacho rubio, solo escuché que terminaba con "el".

–Ah… Voy…–le dije a Mana.

Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, me sentía un poco mareado y con un ardor en el vientre y mi espalda.

–¿Pasa algo, Shinji? –me preguntó Mana.

–No… Nada… Mana… ¿Te he dicho que eres muy bonita? –le pregunté. Sinceramente no sé de dónde salió eso.

Mana se sonrojo visiblemente.

–¿Tú crees? –me preguntó Mana.

–Sí –afirmé. Al fin al cabo ya se lo había dicho.

Le tomé la mano y, seguramente impulsados por el alcohol y algo más, nos acercamos.

–Shinji… ¿Me besarías? –me preguntó Mana.

Yo no respondí nada, no quería hacerlo. Simplemente acerqué mi rostro al de ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo y nos besamos. El beso fue largo, pero inerte.

Una vez que nos separamos, yo dejé de sentir el ardor en mi vientre y mi espalda, a los pocos segundos empecé a sentir que todos los sonidos a mí alrededor se hacían más fuertes, los colores que me rodeaban se hacían más intensos y empecé a tener mucha sed. Debido al agobio por estas nuevas sensaciones, yo me senté en el piso, esperando a que se pasaran por sí solas.

–Shinji, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien? –me preguntó Mana, en su rostro se le notaba la preocupación.

–Sed, tengo mucha sed –le respondí.

–Espérame aquí, voy a traerte un vaso de agua –me dijo Mana y se fue inmediatamente a la cocina.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que me acerqué al balcón para poder obtenerlo.

–Shinji –una voz distorsionada me llamó.

–Shinji –ahora la voz se escuchaba menos fuerte, yo miraba hacia todos lados buscando quien me llamaba, pero la voz que escuchaba venía desde todos lados.

–Shinji –la voz me producía una extraña sensación de paz.

–Shinji… Mis hermanos vendrán… Pronto llegará el fin… –las palabras pronunciadas por esa voz tan familiar y melodiosa azotaban mi mente.

–¿Kaworu? –pregunté en un susurro al aire.

–El coro canta y los jinetes cabalgan –fue lo último que dijo la voz que finalmente desapareció.

Mi mente no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, en estado de shock me quedé recostado en el piso observando el techo. Sentí una cálida presencia a mi izquierda que contrastaba con la fría brisa que cruzaba por el balcón, lentamente voltee mi cabeza para poder ver que era lo que me producía esa extraña sensación. Rei Ayanami. Yo no lo podía creer, pero así era, frente al balcón estaba Rei.

–¡Rei! –grité.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia el balcón.

–Rei –dije mientras empezaba a subir por el balcón.

Ella permanecía inmóvil, sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de humanidad, totalmente indiferente a todo lo que yo hacía.

Subí por el balcón y me preparaba para salta hacia Rei. De pronto sentí que me jalaron por la espalda, al caer me golpee con fuerza la cabeza contra el piso. Lo último que escuché fue la voz de una mujer que me gritaba y luego escuche el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose contra el piso. Un manchón rojizo frente a mí fue lo último que vi ante mí con mi vista ya distorsionada antes de sumirme en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Una gran catedral gótica. Dentro de ella está mi reina roja sentada en el trono donde se sienta el padre durante las misas católicas. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban como si fuese el día del juicio final mientras nosotros hacíamos el amor. Ella me sujeta con fuerza, no puedo huir de ella… No quiero huir de ella. Me hundo por su amor, me arrastro por su amor, babeo por el amor, por su dominio sobre mí, que crece más rápido cada día. De una raza mortal, mi diosa de la Luna Negra. Ella ahora es libre. Tortura y amor. Los tabúes se rompen. ¿Ella es la brillante estrella que me guía entre las innumerables olas del mar o una espesa niebla, seductora, que lleva a los corazones a la terrible enfermedad del amor?

Con un tímido propósito, mi ángel blanquiazul se acerca a mí. Mi mente me dice que me quede aquí. Ella se acerca a mí a través de las llamas. Las llamas de mi pasión. Un pecado que todos los coros condenarían y ni el amor salvaría ni perdonaría: la unión de una hija de Dios y un hijo del Hombre. El deseo en llamas, el deseo en las llamas. Yo quería que ella traicionara a los cielos de una forma horrorosa… Pero no lo hizo.

Ella está bañada en la sangre de sus amantes y devora los corazones enfermos del amor. Esa noche nos quedamos entrelazados en el Olimpo, su respiración era jadeante. La Tierra Santa no existiría si no fuese por ella. A pesar de sentir el olor a sangre no sentí miedo de ella, su cálida mano me impide tenerlo.

Totalmente corrompido, sólo una búsqueda de la lujuria. El traspaso de serpientes entrelazadas. ¿Acaso es malo tener un corazón enfermo de amor?

_In sorte_ Asuka.

_In sorte_ Rei.

_In sorte_ Mana.

_In sorte_ Lilith.

_In sorte_ EVA.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, se preguntaran porque inventé Ellobook y no ocupé Facebook, bueno es muy simple: para evitar demandas y porque Mark Zukerberg murió durante el Segundo Impacto.

In sorte significa: en contacto directo.

Leo Pen 16: Bueno, la primera vez, tenia pensado hacer una novela muy extensa (casi 50 capítulos), pero al final decidí reducirlo. Ahora, esta nueva versión, sí va a tener cambios, principalmente en como van a ocurrir los hechos que nos llevaran al Apocalipsis y también en la relación entre los personajes, y las luchas van a cambiar.


End file.
